The Culling
by Chocobo-Angel
Summary: The stench of blood and smoke filled the air. Tainting it. His armor was spattered with gore, sweat matting his hair. Why did it have to be this way?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the great plot that Blizz has mapped out, nor do I own the Culling of Stratholme**

* * *

It was not an easy task, and it seemed to be getting more difficult. Was he doing the right thing? He _**HAD **_to be. The first few had been to stunned to even scream out. He tried to kill them quickly; they needn't suffer anymore than necessary.

His men had started burning the town to the ground, as they had with the previous infected land. A few tried to plead with him, tears brimming in their eyes. Begging for mercy. _Light deliver them. Take them into your arms and comfort them. _A simple prayer, he didn't have the time to pray for them all, the light would be merciful on them, it wasn't their fault. Not their fault at all. _Damn that foul creature! _Mothers tried to save the younglings, sobbing as they met the end. Children would look up at him with eyes semi-understand what was about to happen. A swing of his hammer and those eyes would empty.

The ones that fought back were a bit easier, but not by much. He could convince himself that _**THEY**_attacked him first. That he was defending himself rather than the situation being backwards. Men held pitchforks and any other weapon they could get their hands on. Teenagers joined the fight, desperately defending those around them. They fell quickly.

The stench of blood and smoke filled the air. Tainting it. His armor was spattered with gore, sweat matting his hair. But nonetheless he had to carry on; his men needed his guidance now more than ever. They were drawing to the ends of the city; the chapel would no doubt be barricaded. A scream brought his attention to a tailoring shop. He had his men continue, he would deal with _**THIS**_.

An ageing woman was hidden behind her husband. The man had gray spotted through his beard and what little hair he had on his head. He charged at Arthas, swinging a sword clumsily and tripping. He took the opportunity to bring his hammer down hard on the man's back hearing a sicking crack. His wife let out an agonized scream, he turned to her. She let herself be brought down. He had to make sure that there was no one else in the shop.

Upstairs there were two bedrooms, one that the couple had shared and one that seemed more fitting to a child. A soft whimper from the wardrobe made him sigh. The parents thought that the children would be safe if hidden. Metal boots thunked on the wood floor as he approached with a certain amount of caution. A girl, not yet of marrying age curled tighter in on herself. She looked up at him with tear-filled honey eyes.

He was not expecting her to lunge at him. Slightly stunned he backhanded her; she hit the ground crying out slightly. She had a defiant look in her eyes as she pounced again. He pushed her away and brought his hammer out to strike. She danced just out of the way. A quick kick to her legs sent her sprawling. Another cry, this one out of fear…she knew what would happen if she didn't move quickly….something her now broken leg wouldn't permit. She clawed her way away from him, and into a corner.

"Please! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!"

Sobs racked her body. She looked like Jaina, he couldn't…

"I'm sorry"

His eyes closed moments from the connect. Another dull thunk as a broken body hit the floor.

_I'm sorry_

_

* * *

_

_I thought I might try my hand at writing a warcraft story. Seeing as I just reached this part in the book: Arthas Rise of the Lich King, I thought that might be a good spot to start. I love the raw emotion that was mapped out in those chapters. It showed something that I thought was desperately needed, the justification that Arthas was providing to himself and others. He honestly thought that what he was doing was right. _

_No spoilers for the rest of the book if you've read it. I'm only at chapter fourteen, I don't read as much or as fast as I used to. Ive gotten busy raiding lately. If you want you can swing by Skywall and give Kamizuru a shout, I love talking to people. _

_Oh and before I forget: **This has not been beta read, If you see any mistakes please tell me in a timely fashion. **_


End file.
